Chosen Ones:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: What if the Duke Boys,& Daisy are Witches, and Jesse is their watcher?, they have to battle Drago & his group of Demons, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing, Please R&R, I want to hear all your opinions and thoughts,IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Prologue:

Author's Note: I took this out the plot of "Charmed", Please be gentle, R&R, I would deeply appreciate it very much!

_**Summary: Luke, Bo, & Daisy are chosen to be Witches, like their family before them, they have to stop an evil Wizard, Drago, & his large group of Demons, Bo has the power of Freezing, &Light things up, setting them on fire, then blowing things up, Daisy has the power of Premonition, & Luke with his temper, has the power of Telekinesis, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing, y'all! **_

Prologue: The Legend of the Chosen Ones:

**_The Legend of the Chosen Ones began long ago, they came from the bloodline of good, & they have to battle an Wizard, An Evil being, named Drago, & his group of Demons, they can't use their powers for personal gain, & they can't hurt Innocents, their job is to maintain the balance of good & evil, & protect the Innocents, who need help._**

**_Kenneth, Mitchell, & Lorraine Duke lost their wives & husband to Drago, & his group of Demons, they went to battle them, & they got most of the Demons, but, when they faced Drago, they were fatally wounded in the battle, they retreated back to the farm, to make sure that Jesse & their kids are OK, & to give up their powers to them, they are going to trap them in a bottle, & when Bo, Luke, & Daisy gets older, Jesse as their watcher, will open it up, & it will entered Bo, Luke, & Daisy._**

**_They returned to the farm immediately, & Jesse treated their wounds as best as he could, but he knew it was no use, they are going to die that night. He said to them sadly, as he cried._**

Jesse (crying): I should've came with you, make sure that you guys are protected, it's my fault that this happened.

**_The other Dukes looked at each other, & then each put a hand on each other's & Jesse's, they told them this._**

Lorraine (gasped out): You have been the best big brother, we could ever hope for, & wanted in our lives.

_**She took his hand, & kissed it, Mitchell smiled & said in agreement.**_

Mitchell (smiling): Yeah, you did a great job raising us when Mama & Daddy died, we loved you & Martha so much for doing what you did for us, & all of the sacrifices you did.

Kenneth (serious): We need you to do that again, & be stronger than ever before, Daisy, Bo, & Luke will need you more than ever.

**_Jesse spent the rest of the time making his brothers & sister comfortable, & then the big Grandfather clock chimed, & Jesse said announcing this to them sadly._**

Jesse (sadly): It's time.

_**He got the bottle, brought it over, & set on the table, then Lorraine, Kenneth, & Mitchell all slowly formed a circle around the table, & then they began the chant.**_

Lorraine, Kenneth, & Mitchell (in unison): We call upon this hour, returned the gift of our power, banish to thy place of space.

_**They did it three times, & there was glow, & sparkles, it entered the bottle like it was suppose to, & it left the three Dukes even more weaker than before.**_

**_They talked for a little bit longer, & then they died, Jesse gave them each a hug, & a light kiss, he said this to their dead forms._**

Jesse: I promise you guys, I would die protecting those three precious little things for the rest of my life.

_**Then he called making all the arrangements for the funeral, & it happened as quickly as it came, when it was over, Jesse put the nightlight on in the spare bedroom, Luke, Daisy, & Bo were all cuddled up warmly, & slept peacefully for the first time, since they were told that their mom & dads were told that they went to Heaven to be with God. Jesse smiled sadly & said to their sleeping forms.**_

Jesse (sadly smiling): You have no idea how much your daddies & mama loves you tykes, they do, & I promise you I will show you the same kind of love until the day I die.

_**He kissed them each on the tops of their heads, & they sighed contently, & Jesse smiled happy this time, & left the room, to go into his own bedroom.**_

End of: Prologue: The Legend of the Chosen Ones:

**_Balladeer: Will they know? Are they going to get to have the powers, as they get older? How will Jesse explain everything to them? What are the Dukes going to? Find out in the next chapter of: Chosen Ones, You don't want to miss a thing, y'all! _**


	2. Chapter One:

Chapter One: Jesse Explains & The Powers:

**_It was many years after Kenneth, Mitchell, & Lorraine Duke died, Jesse kept up his promise, he took care of his nephews, & nieces protectively for years, & now Bo is 48, Luke is 53, & Daisy is 56, they never left Hazzard, cause it's the only home that they knew, & they knew it would pained their Uncle Jesse, if they leave him & the farm. Plus there hasn't been any sightings of Drago, & his group of Demons, it's like they had vanished into thin air._**

**_Daisy grew up to be a beautiful woman, with Sparkling Sky-Blue Eyes, Chestnut Brown Hair, she has long legs that make the men in Hazzard melt into putty, she is tall, but not too tall, & she takes care of the Indoor parts of the farm, the boys & Jesse takes care of the Outside parts of their property._**

**_Beauguard Duke, also known as "Bo", has Blond Hair, & Baby Blue Eyes, He has a Medium Build, & is tall, he has a deep tan, & muscles from working on the farm all his life, he has a temper, when someone angers him, also is sensitive, & emotional, when something upsets him, he is a good-looking guy, he is considered one half of the impossible catches in Hazzard County, he makes the ladies swoon, & dates around, but is never looking for anything serious, he is a good Barroom fighter, but is considered the best Driver in the state of Georgia. He shares the "General Lee", the famous Orange Stock Race Car of Hazzard County, with his older cousin, Luke Duke._**

**_Lucas K. Duke, also known as Luke Duke, has Dark Brown Hair, Sapphire Blue Eyes, he has also a Medium Build, but is a foot shorter than his cousin, he has a tan too, but Bo's is deeper, he has muscles also, from working all his life on the farm, he is also considered the other half of the impossible catches of Hazzard County, he gets his share of ladies, & they swoon equally over him, he dates too, but isn't looking for anything serious too, he is a good Barroom fighter, but is quiet, & doesn't show his emotions, like his cousin, he shares the "General Lee" with Bo, He has the reputation of being the best mechanic of Hazzard County too, & serves on Bo's Pit Crew, when he races._**

**_Jesse looks up from feeding the Chickens, & smiled as he saw that Bo, Luke, & Daisy were talking, & enjoying a snack, he wished that his wife, Martha, & their parents were there to see how well they grew up into some fine decent people, but he knew that they are watching_** **_them from Heaven, he had a thought all of a sudden._**

_Jesse (thinking): I think it's time for them to get their powers, I mean it's their birthright, & I think that once Drago gets word that the powers are opened up again, they need to protect themselves & the innocent people of this town._

**_Jesse snapped back to the Present, & he called them over to the Porch, he decided to tell them right then & there, that they are Born Witches, & that they have to save the world._**

Jesse (calling to them): Guys, Come over here, I have something to tell you!

_**They walked over to them, & Jesse began to tell them everything, & this is what he told them.**_

Jesse: You are Born Witches, your Mama, & Daddies were born into Witchcraft, they were known as "The Chosen Ones", they fought a Evil Wizard named, Drago, & his group of Demons, but they were unsuccessful, & they gave up their powers, & had them stored into a Magic Bottle, for when you were adults, you can get them, Drago wants them, & if he suspects that they are open, he will go after you, he won't stop until he has all 3 of them.

**_They were in shock, they couldn't believe this, & Luke said this exclaiming loudly._**

Luke (exclaiming): I can't believe this; I can't believe that we weren't told this!

Daisy (tearful): They died, cause they wanted the world to be safe, & if this Drago is dangerous, like Uncle Jesse says, we can't let him win, otherwise our Parents' death was for nothing.

**_Bo said this with confidence & determination, he exclaimed to them._**

Bo (confidently exclaiming): Well, we sure as hell going to make sure that we banished that bastard back down to hell!

**_Jesse gave him a look for cursing, he quickly apologized, & they told him that they understood, why he has told them, they told him that they loved him, & hugged him, Jesse said this to them._**

Jesse: It's time to get your powers.

**_He went inside to get the bottle, & he said this to them, when he returned to them._**

Jesse: Read the 1st of words, they will give you your powers, the 2nd set, will return your powers to the bottle, you make the decision, what do you want to do?

**_Luke, Bo, & Daisy talked it over, & Luke said to his uncle._**

Luke: Let's do this.

**_They read the 1st set of words, & did it three times; this is what they said together._**

Luke, Daisy, & Bo (in unison): We call from thy place of space at this hour, Grant us the gift of our power.

**_The glow & sparkles came out of the bottle, & entered them, they stood for a second, & went to the Old Outhouse, & Jesse said to Luke._**

Jesse: Luke, You have the power of Telekinesis, Move the Outhouse, Make it hit the tree.

**_Luke tried, but wasn't successful, he said this in a frustrated tone to his uncle._**

Luke (frustrated): I can't do it, Uncle Jesse.

**_Jesse said this simply to them._**

Jesse (to them): Yes, You can, it's tied in with your emotions, that's how you access it, & control it. (to Luke): Now, Luke, try it again, You get really angry & squint your eyes a bit, & move your hand, using your mind's potential, Concentrate now, Lucas.

Bo (helping): Just think of the pain our parents went through, when they died.

Daisy (encouraging): You can do it, Cousin.

**_Luke nodded, he did as what his uncle suggested, & he accomplished his task, Daisy, & Bo were both in shock, Jesse just smiled, & said this to Luke._**

Jesse (to Luke smiling): I knew you could do it, Luke; you just need to be confident.

Bo & Daisy (shocked, exclaimed in unison): Whoa!

Luke (excitingly exclaimed): I did it!

_**He received three hugs as his reward.**_

**_Jesse explained to Bo & Daisy their powers, & his role as a watcher for them._**

Jesse (to Bo & Daisy): Bo, You have the power to Freeze, Set things on fire, & the ability to blow things up, Daisy, you have a power that is useful to us, you have the power to see the future, now you can't use the powers on innocent, You could only use them as a weapon to defend yourselves against the Demons, & Drago, I can't interfere in anything that happens to you.

**_The three young Dukes understood, & the Elderly Duke Patriarch went inside to take a nap, Luke said this, when he is out of hearing range._**

Luke: Now the training begins, this is for our parents, & we need to avenge them.

**_He stuck his hand out in the middle, Bo & Daisy nodded in agreement, they put their hands out in the middle, putting them on Luke's, they all said in unison exclaiming._**

Luke, Bo, & Daisy (in unison): For our parents!

**_They pumped their hands down, & then up, they nodded satisfied with their pledge, they went inside to rest too, cause they knew that have one tremendous battle on their hands, they need to be strong & ready to continue, where their parents left off._**

End of: Chapter One: Jesse Explains & The Powers:

**_Balladeer: Will the Dukes be successful in their training? Is Drago going to be too strong against their magic? Are they smarter than Drago & his group of Demons? The next chapter of: Chosen Ones is next, don't go the Fridge now, Friends!_**


	3. Chapter Two:

Chapter Two: The Training:

**_Bo, Luke, & Daisy began their training immediately after they found out about them being Witches, & having powers, they practiced long & hard, Jesse watched them like the proud uncle, that he felt at that moment, as he watched his nephews, & niece practiced their self defense moves._**

**_Daisy was practicing some moves to take down her opponent in a painful way, & she was doing it quick motion, she was practicing with Bo, & he nodded, & he said to her again._**

Bo: Again, Daisy.

_**She nodded, & went through the motions with Bo, he nodded once more, then they went to another part of the yard, & they practiced their fighting.**_

**_Meanwhile, while they were doing that, Luke was doing some pushups on the grass, he was working hard to make sure that his arms were at perfect condition, he heard his cousins working hard, & having fun, he walked over to where they were, & Bo said to Daisy as he was teaching her a lesson on kicking._**

Bo: I want to see your two best kicks, & then I want your combination too, but put some power into it, I want to make sure that you can handle yourself, when you are by yourself.

**_She nodded, & she delivered her best kicks, to Bo's Midsection, he smiled as they took a moment for a break, he exclaimed happily._**

Bo (smiling, exclaiming): That's a girl, Good going, Daisy!

**_She was pleased by her youngest cousin's praise, she & he got a drink of water from their water bottles, set them down, went back to their training._**

**_Bo told her he was ready for her combination, & Luke said this with a grin to her, as Jesse walked over & joined him as they watched Bo & Daisy spar for a couple rounds._**

Luke (grinning): Get him, Daisy! 

**_She nodded, & she delivered the first punch towards Bo's head, & he countered with a kick towards her ribs, he double kicked lightly, & she went down easily, he said to her being cocky._**

Bo (being cocky): It looks like you have some catching up to do, Cousin.

Daisy (confidently): Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Bo.

**_He lunged at her, & she turned back & back kicked him, he fell on the ground, & she landed her foot lightly on his bare chest, she smiled & said this to him._**

Daisy (smiling): Um, what was that you just said, Cousin Dear?

**_Bo held his hands up in the air, indicating that he surrendered, he said this to her._**

Bo (holding his hands up): OK, OK, You are the best; I don't want to meet you in a dark alleyway.

Daisy (smiling): Good, now you are getting smarter by the minute.

**_He stuck his tongue out at her, making Jesse, Luke, & Daisy all laugh, they continued their fighting, until Luke was ready to take on Bo, then after Daisy won against Luke, they knew that Daisy could handle herself just fine._**

_**Bo had a little bit of trouble with his power, when he wants to blow something up, he freezes it, when he wants to freeze something, he blows it up instead, Luke & Daisy offered him some advice.**_

Luke: Relax, Bo, Remember, your powers are tied into your emotions like ours, just get angry, like I do, don't think about it, just get your target lined up, fire, & get the heck out of the way, Cousin.

_**Daisy told him this calmly.**_

Daisy (calmly): You could do it, Cousin, just do what Luke says, you can master it, have it down cold.

**_Jesse said this as he did with Luke; he pointed to the busted Outhouse, & said to him._**

Jesse: Bo, I want you to set that busted Outhouse on fire, or blow it up, you can do it, like Luke, you need some confidence, that's all.

**_Bo nodded, & focused on the busted Outhouse, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then he opened his eyes, he flung out his hands in anger, the Outhouse exploded in flames, he was shocked, & so was his family too, they cheered & celebrated._**

Bo (exclaimed happily): I did it!

Daisy (also exclaimed): You sure did, Sugar!

Luke (smiling): Good for you, Cousin.

Jesse (smiling): I am so proud of you, Sprout.

**_They hugged each other; they celebrated at dinner, then Daisy got a shiver, & then closed her eyes, she has a vision, it was this._**

_It was Cooter in his garage, he had been working hard on that hot day on a car, & a customer needs it later that afternoon. He took a sip of water; he fell to the ground in unconsciousness, he was dead immediately, & the Hazzard County Garage caught on fire after that._

**_Daisy screamed all of sudden, when Bo touched her, she screamed louder, Jesse said to this in concern._**

Jesse (concerned): What is going on with her?

Bo (equally concerned): I don't know, but it's scaring the hell out of her, Uncle Jesse.

Luke: I think it's her power; she gets a premonition, when she gets anxious, & nervous.

**_They comforted her, & when she calmed down, they each said this to her._**

Luke: Daisy, Are you OK, Honey?

Jesse: Baby? Daisy, please answer us, Honey, please.

Bo: Come on, Darlin', come back to us.

**_She snapped back to the Present, & she looked at her family, she calmed down even more, then her family comforted her, Bo said exclaiming happily._**

Bo (exclaimed happily): There she is!

_**She composed herself, & filled her family in on her vision, she told them about Cooter being in danger, the Duke Men's eyes widen, & Bo turned to his uncle said this.**_

Bo: Uncle Jesse?

**_The Elderly Duke went to the Key Hook, & he tossed the "General Lee's" keys to them, & said this to them._**

Jesse (commanding): Now, you get to him, & be careful, OK, Drago & his Demons are tricky, they play dirty, so please come back in one piece, & bring Cooter here too, so I could take care of him, you hear?

Luke, Bo, & Daisy (in unison): Yes, Sir, Uncle Jesse, Sir!

_**They rushed outside, towards the "General Lee", & roared off, Jesse thought of a silent prayer to himself.**_

_Jesse (thinking as he prayed): Please, Lord, Make sure that they get there in time._

**_He went into the Living Room, & began to worry for his boys, for the boy, he considered family, & his little girl; he read the paper to get his mind of them._**

End of: Chapter Two: The Training:

_**Balladeer: Will they get to Hazzard County Garage in time? Is Cooter going to die? Are the Dukes going to be successful against Drago & his Demons? Find out in the next chapter of: Chosen Ones, You don't want to miss a thing, Y'all!**_


	4. Chapter Three:

Chapter Three: Cooter is safe:

**_Drago knew that Bo, Luke, & Daisy are the Descendents of their parents, or Heirs to the power, he won't stop until he gets the powers, he knows a way to get their attention, he thought of this._**

_Drago (thinking): I should blow up their precious garage, & kill their Mechanic, & Friend, then they have to fight me, & when they do, they will lose their powers to me, & their lives._

_**He laughed evilly, & went to put his plan into action, he wants the Dukes were he could see them.**_

**_Meanwhile, Bo, Luke, & Daisy were burning rubber in the "General Lee", they came to an abrupt stop, cause there is a Construction crew working on the Williams Bridge, as they were coming towards it, Luke said to Bo._**

Luke: Bo, Be careful, or we going to have a problem, Cousin.

Bo (yelling as he prepared for a jump): Hold on, y'all!

**_They jumped over Williams Bridge, & made it across with no problem, they continued to burn rubber, as they were trying to get to Hazzard County Garage._**

_**Drago snuck in, & saw that Cooter was busy on a car, he was so busy that he didn't notice Drago going by him, he poured some poison into his water, & if that didn't work, he waved his hands over some wire for the lighting, & rushed off to hide, & watch the action from there.**_

_**Cooter looked at his watch, & saw that it was break time, he was about to take a sip of water, when he hurried three voices, knowing it belonged to Bo, Luke, & Daisy, they screamed this in unison at him.**_

Bo, Luke, & Daisy (in unison, shouting): No, Don't drink it, Cooter!

_**He looked up, & Daisy knocked the bottle over, & the water spilled on to Cooter's Workbench, & they all saw that, & they were in shock, they caught their breath, & Cooter said this to them.**_

Cooter: Thanks, Y'all, if you didn't get there in time, I would've been a goner.

_**Just then the wire sparked, & it began to burn, they all smelled it all of sudden, Bo asked this.**_

Bo: Do you smell that, Guys?

_**They smelled it all right, it was a fire, & they got Cooter & Daisy out, Luke used his power, Daisy & Cooter went sailing outside of the Garage, Bo used his freezing power, & froze the flames, for a second, he & Luke got the Extinguishers, the fire unfroze, they used them, got the fire out in time, they told Cooter & Daisy that everything is fine, minor damage, Drago was not impressed, as he watched the Dukes invited Cooter to stay with them, they called Jesse, he has no problem with it, there was bystanders, & the Volunteer Fire Department checked out the scene, closing the Garage down for a month, Cooter deserved some vacation time anyway, so he left with the Dukes to go back to the farm.**_

_**Once they were on their way to the farm, Jesse told the young Dukes to be honest with their friend, they explained about being Witches, Drago, & everything, he believed them.**_

_**On Miller's Road, they were stopped by some Demons, Marcos, Andrea, & Leonardo, they took care of them pretty quickly, Cooter said in shock, as he saw the Demons vanished, as he got out of the "General Lee", & joined his friends.**_

Cooter (shocked): Damn, You guys are pretty good.

Daisy: The Bastard will send more, & show his ugly mug around here, in Hazzard County.

_**Bo & Luke nodded in agreement, each of them saying this.**_

Bo: Bring them on, we can take them, & we will send them back to hell, or wherever it is that they came from.

Luke: We better stay focused, & make sure that we have our guards up, & make sure that Drago knows that we mean business.

_**The younger cousins nodded, & they helped their friend back into the "General Lee", they started off towards the Duke Farm again.**_

**_Cooter said this all of sudden to them, as they were closer to the farm._**

Cooter (smiling): Thanks, Guys, You are the best friends I could've ever wanted or have.

Bo (smiling bigger): Right back at ya, Partner.

Daisy (smiling her famous grin): You were always there for us, when we needed you, or you helped us, when we didn't even ask for it.

Luke (smiling): You are a great friend to us, Cooter, & besides that, you are family, Pal, so anytime you need our help, we will be there.

**_Cooter smiled once more, & nodded, as they entered the driveway of their property, they were silent, plus they were hungry for Jesse's famous Crawldad Bisque for supper that night._**

**_Drago went to his warehouse, where his loyal Demons were waiting for him he made a proclamation to them._**

Drago (exclaimed): I promise you that, those puny humans are going to be weak, & once they were, we are going to be very successful, & rule this planet!

**_That is a promise that he is intending to keep until all of the Dukes are dead, including Jesse, their watcher._**

End of: Chapter of Three: Cooter is safe:

**_Balladeer: Can they outsmart Drago? Will the Demons be stronger? Are Jesse & Cooter going to be stronger too? Would the Dukes use stronger magic? Are they going to survive their ordeal? The next chapter of: Chosen Ones is coming up, Friends, it's going to be a interesting one, y'all!_**


	5. Chapter Four:

Chapter Four: Deadly Encounter & Battle:

**_The Dukes felt better having their friend stay on the farm with them, instead of being alone, they had a taste of how dangerous Drago can be, & they wanted their uncle & friend to stay out of the way, while they battle him, & his group of Demon friends._**

_**Later that night, after they get Cooter settled in, he & Jesse went to sleep, the other Dukes went on to the Front Porch, & sat down on the swing, they were talking about what would happen to one of them, if they all failed.**_

_**Daisy went first on her thoughts to her cousin, & it went something like this.**_

Daisy: Guys, if something does happen to me, I want you to watch over Uncle Jesse like a Hawk, I want that old man to feel like he has all of the love in the world, & make sure that he keeps himself healthy, you would find schedule of his routine, in my room in my left desk drawer.

Bo & Luke (in unison): We promise, Daisy, we swear it.

**_Luke went next, & he said this to his young cousins._**

Luke (to Daisy): Daisy, Remember you can do anything, if you work hard, & put your mind to it, Also take care of yourself, & make sure that the guy you like, shows you respect, if he doesn't, you use the moves I showed you, also take care of Bo, if I am not here, he would go to pieces, so take care of him like a hen, I would appreciate it so much.

**_He turned his young cousin, who had some tears in his eyes, Luke smiled, & wiped them with his thumb, he told him this._**

Luke (to Bo): Bo, I want you to continue to do good, & I want you never to change, you have the biggest heart, & you are so caring, that's why people love you so much. Mind Uncle Jesse, help out as much as you can with the chores, & watch out for Daisy, make sure that she is OK, & not being taken advantage of, Always give hugs & kisses, make sure you tell each other you love each other, & just trust your instincts, you're smart, & savvy, use your heart, you'll never go wrong.

**_Daisy & Bo both shed some fresh tears, Luke wiped them again, he opened his arms to them, they went into the embrace, they hugged tightly, Luke kissed the sides of their heads, Bo & Daisy said each to their older cousin, when they composed themselves & felt better, & were smiling._**

Daisy (smiling): We promise, Luke, We will never let you down; we will do what we have to do to survive.

Bo (smiling): You can count on us, Cousin, no matter what.

Luke (smiling): I know it, I love you, Knuckleheads.

**_Bo & Daisy chuckled at that, & they hugged their cousin once more, then Bo expressed his thoughts to them._**

Bo: Remember to help out the helpless, & defenseless, also remember never to be afraid to show your true emotions, & not be afraid to love or to be loved, be good to each other, you are family, & family sticks together no matter what.

**_Luke & Daisy smiled & said at the same time to Bo, to reassure him._**

Daisy & Luke (smiling in unison): We will do it, Bo, we will do it, & we promise you until the day we die.

_**They went inside waist around waist, they went to sleep that night now without a problem in the world, & they feel confident against Drago & his group of Demons.**_

**_Meanwhile Drago had an idea, he was going to turn one of the Dukes into a Demon, & he said this to Maurice, the most handsome Demon, telling him in his plan._**

Drago: I want you to challenge the female, but be careful, she can see the future, I want you to make her afraid for her family, friends, & most of all herself, I want her at the point, that she is too scare to make a decision, then turn her by biting her neck, then let her take care of her cousins, then she will give us the power, & then we will kill her, & be in possession of the 3 Great Powers.

**_Maurice said this as he bowed to Drago._**

Maurice (bowing): Yes, My Lord.

**_He left to make the arrangements, & get a group of the toughest Demons together for a fight._**

**_Luke & Bo got up the next morning, very early, so they can train more, they were practicing their punches, Bo stopped for a second, wiped some sweat off of his forehead, sat down & looked up at his cousin, he said this to him._**

Bo: Luke, Do you think we can be successful on getting rid of Drago & his friends for good?

**_Luke sat down besides his cousin, & he looked at him for a second, he didn't want to lie to him, it's going to be a hell of a battle, they need to stay focus, so Luke said this to him._**

Luke: Cousin, I wouldn't worry, we will send that evil being back to hell, & he would never come back to terrorize anyone again, & our parents can be at peace once & for all.

**_They finished up their training, & went inside, where they knew they could find their cousin cooking some breakfast for them, she always made a feast big enough to get the four of them through the day, they came & smiled at their beautiful cousin. They each gave a hug & a kiss, Luke was first, & he said this smiling as he did the gesture._**

Luke (kissed & hugged her): Hey, Goodlookin', what do you have cooking over there?

Daisy (smiling as she returned the gesture): I have Eggs, Bacon, Grits, & Pancakes, all of your favorites, I think we are going to have a long day.

**_Bo smiled & said as he rolled his eyes, he kissed & hugged Daisy too, & he said this about the food too._**

Bo (rolled his eyes at her): Tell me about it. (he kissed her on the cheek & hugged her like Luke, smiling): Thanks for the beautiful breakfast, it looks wonderful, Darlin'.

**_She kissed Bo on the cheek, and said smiling after that._**

Daisy (smiling): Go up, wash up & change, I will have breakfast on the table, & Uncle Jesse will be here in an hour from the fields.

_**They nodded & went to take turns with the shower, when they were done, & dressed, they went downstairs to the Kitchen, & true to Daisy's word, Jesse was at the table, reading his morning paper & having some coffee, when he saw the boys enter from the corner of his eye, he set the paper down, & helped Daisy set the table, once they sat down, Jesse did the Morning Blessing, & they ate, talked, & had a pleasant start the day, that they knew is going to be terrible.**_

_**Meanwhile Maurice had a idea of doing what his Master wanted, he & his group of friends made a threatening note to the Dukes, explaining that if they don't show up at Hazzard County Lake, they are going to pollute it, they sent it through the air, they used their hands, & poof! It disappeared in an instant.**_

Maurice (smiling evilly): We got to make sure that we trap them here.

Demons (in unison): Yes, Sir.

**_They did their up their plans, & they went to the lake, & wait for the Dukes._**

_**The Dukes found the threatening note, & Jesse said to them being cautious.**_

Jesse (cautious tone): Be careful, it could be a trap.

Luke, Bo, & Daisy (in unison): Yes, Sir.

**_They rushed to the "General Lee", & roared off towards the lake, & hope that they won't be late to stop the Demons, who are going to pollute their famous landmark._**

**_When they got there, the Demons were ready for the battle, they rushed at them, they fought hard & strong, Maurice was fighting Daisy, & he delivered some sharp kicks, & punches._**

Maurice (smiling): You are nothing, but a stupid chick.

**_That made her mad, & she delivered some kicks, & punches of her own, she was doing good, until Maurice flipped her, & grabbed her by a Force Field, he ran his hands all over her body, & touched her face, he said seductively to her._**

Maurice (seductively): Come with me, My Child, Come & be part of our world, the world of the strongest kind.

Daisy (obeying tone): Yes, My Master.

**_Then he sunk his teeth in to the flesh of the side of her throat, & dug into her vein, he didn't let go, until he knew that she was completely turned, after that, a welt formed on the side of her throat._**

**_Bo & Luke saw this & got all of the Demons, ran towards them, Luke yelled first._**

Luke (yelling): Leave her alone, You Bastard!

**_Bo equally mad, & yelled this to him._**

Bo (shouted): You better leave her alone, or you are vapor dust, Sucker!

**_Maurice whispered into Daisy's ear, telling her to do this._**

Maurice (whispering into Daisy's ear): Kill them, my love.

_**She threw a huge fireball at them, & Luke yelled to Bo.**_

Luke (yelled): Get down, Bo!

**_They ducked down, & Maurice & Daisy were preparing to disappear, Bo & Luke got up, they saw this & everything was in slow motion, they yelled each something._**

Luke (yelled in slow motion): No, Don't do it!

Bo (yelled in slow motion): DAISY!!!!

**_They disappeared, & Luke & Bo couldn't believe that it happened, they both cried for the sudden loss of his cousin, they dreaded to telling their uncle what happened, but they have to, if they don't, they knew that they would be in trouble. They got into the "General Lee", & went back to the farm quick as they can._**

End of: Chapter Four: Deadly Encounter & Battle:

**_Balladeer: Will Bo & Luke get Daisy back? Is Daisy going to be a Demon forever? Is she going to kill her cousins? What's Jesse going to say? Are the Dukes going to survive this ordeal once & for all, Is Drago & all of his Demons going to be vanished too? This is getting interesting like a Blue Dog with Fleas, Stay Tuned, the next chapter of: Chosen Ones is next, Y'all! _**


	6. Chapter Five:

Chapter Five: Banishing Unwanted Guests:

**_Drago was pleased that his plan went well, & was equally pleased that Maurice brought Daisy with him, he went over to Daisy, & said with a smile._**

Drago (smiling): Welcome Home, My Sweet.

**_Daisy bowed down towards him, & said to him this._**

Daisy: Thank you, Master.

**_He summoned the other Demons to make Daisy feel at home for the time being, Drago turned to Maurice & said this to him._**

Drago: Once the spell you have on her is broken, Kill her & her troublesome cousins then grabbed the power, we can leave here, & start fresh in a new area.

**_Maurice bowed & said this in response to his latest demand._**

Maurice (bowed): Yes, My Lord.

_**He left to make sure that Daisy is comfortable, & get her ready for the battle with Bo & Luke.**_

_**Meanwhile Bo & Luke made back to the Duke Farm, battle wounds & all, Jesse & Cooter came out, Jesse asked this with concern, when he didn't see Daisy returned with them.**_

Jesse (concerned): Where is Daisy? Where is my baby girl?

**_Bo & Luke sadly filled them in, & Jesse closed his eyes, & said moaning out loud._**

Jesse (moaned): Oh no, Not Daisy.

**_Jesse saw that his nephews' shirts were ripped open, & there was blood gushing out in small amounts, from the scratches, that they received, courtesy of the Demons, Jesse cursed Drago softly, but knew it's not serious, he & Cooter ushered them in, & took care all of their injuries._**

Jesse (commanding): Now, You boys, I want those injuries have a chance to heal, so go to your bedrooms, & rest up, cause if we are going to get our Daisy back, you are going to need all of the strength you are going to get.

_**The boys nodded, & they left the Kitchen with Cooter, Cooter also wants to help, so he made sure that his friends are comfortable, once he knew that his friends were redressed, & cleaned up, they fell asleep in no time, Cooter smiled, & closed the door a bit, & went to join Jesse for some coffee, & talk a bit more, before they turn in for a nap too.**_

**_Daisy was practicing her moves of her new powers, & she got the Demons that Maurice arrange her to have practice with, when she got the last one with a fireball, Maurice shimmered in, & said this._**

Maurice: Are you ready to battle your cousins, My Sweet?

_**Daisy said this as she bowed to him.**_

Daisy (bowed): My Lord, I am ready to serve at a moment's notice.

Maurice (nodded): Good, then it shall be done, but now, you should rest, & you need to conserve your strength.

**_She nodded & they held hands, shimmered out of the Practice Arena, they went to rest, by the order of their boss, Drago._**

_**Meanwhile Luke & Bo woke up from their nap, it was evening, Jesse made sure that they ate well, & Cooter helped them pack up some weapons they would need, Jesse told them this before they left.**_

Jesse: If you have to hurt Daisy, in order to get her back, I will understand, but you take care of yourselves, you hear me?

Bo & Luke (nodded, & said in unison): Yes, Sir.

_**They left for their destination of battle in Daisy's Jeep "Dixie"; they knew without question, they would die bringing their cousin back to them, & their uncle.**_

_**Meanwhile Drago was giving all of the Demons more of his incredible strength, & they were absorbing it, Daisy was included in it, after it was done, he went to Daisy, & said this.**_

Drago: To be fully one with us, My Dear, You must kill your cousins, & absorb their powers; otherwise the transformation won't be complete.

_**Daisy bowed, & said to him, as she cracked her knuckles at the thought of a battle.**_

Daisy (bowed & cracked her knuckles): Yes, Master.

_**He left her to prepare, & as she does, she thought evilly.**_

_Daisy (thinking evilly): My Master will rule this world, just like the others, he will be strong, & nothing will stop him or us, after we kill the Chosen Ones._

**_She went back to her practice; she doesn't want to let her new leader down._**

**_Meanwhile Bo & Luke were at Hazzard County Swamp, they were laying crystals, all around the area, Bo never thought it would come to this, he asked Luke sadly._**

Bo (sadly): Luke, Do you think we will get Daisy back normal again?

_**Luke looked at up at his younger cousin & stood up straighter, he didn't want to lie to Bo; so all he said was this to him.**_

Luke: I don't know, Cousin, I sure hope so, that's why we are using the crystals around, to trap her, not to hurt her, if we have her trapped, maybe, just maybe, we can get through to her.

**_Bo nodded, trusting that his older cousin knew what he was doing, he hopes that Luke's plan will work, & that they can get Daisy trapped, so they can talk to her, & break the spell that is surrounding her._**

_**Drago knew that the Duke Boys were planning on getting their cousin back, he couldn't let that happen, not yet, he called for Daisy, & he said to her.**_

Drago: Here's your chance, Daisy, they are at Hazzard County Swamp, make me proud.

**_He kissed her on the cheek, & Daisy said smiling, as she got ready._**

Daisy (smiling): Yes, Master, they shall be killed.

**_She shimmered out, & Drago was happy, cause he is one step closer of getting the powers of Bo & Luke._**

_**Daisy came in, & she knocked Bo all way towards a tree, then she cut Luke on the shoulder, she kicked Bo hard in the stomach, when he got up, & he moaned painfully, then Luke yelled at Bo this.**_

Luke (yelling) Now, Bo, let's get the crystals fired up!

**_Bo nodded, & with a wave of their hands, the crystals on the ground were activated, Daisy was angry, & said this in anger towards her cousins._**

Daisy (full of anger): Let me out of here, You Hicks, you can't stop me, or Drago, he will rule this world, with you dead or not, we will be invincible!

Bo (pleading): Daisy, you are not yourself, Darlin', please fight, fight hard, we need you, come on, Honey, fight to come back to us! (he turned to Luke, who agreed with him).

**_Daisy still full of anger, & said to them with venomous tone._**

Daisy (venomous tone): I am with a family who cares about me, you never cared about me, you always have each other, never including me in anything.

**_Bo & Luke couldn't believe what they were hearing, they each said this to her._**

Bo (pleading): We love you, Daisy, & so does Uncle Jesse, you bring so much sunshine into our lives, we wouldn't survive without you, please believe us, Daisy, we love you to pieces!

Luke (also pleading): That's right, Daisy, we do, please come back to us, please, think of Uncle Jesse, if you don't return home, he will be devastated!

**_They began to bring back some old pleasant memories to her._**

Luke: Remember, when you were 6 years old, & I taught you how to ride your bike without training wheels? You fell down, & cried hard, you skinned your knee, I took care of it, & put a Big Bird Bandage on it, you decided to try again, cause you know that Dukes don't give up, & you did it, you hugged me, & I never felt prouder. Please remember that, Daisy, please.

_**She thought back to the memory that Luke was talking about, here is the flashback of a 6 year old Daisy, & an 8-year-old Luke.**_

_Daisy was scared that day, cause that day was the day, Daisy would ride her bike without training wheels, & her older cousin, Luke, was besides her, Jesse was watching on the porch with Bo, he decided to let Luke teach his cousin, without his interference._

_Luke (smiling): You can do it, Daisy, I believe in you, you are a Duke, & we Dukes always conquer obstacles._

_Daisy was hesitant, but she said to her older cousin this._

_Daisy: OK, Cousin, I trust you completely._

_They went to do the task, & when Luke let go, Daisy was doing great, until she stumbled off of the bike, she scrapped her knee on the driveway, she cried hard._

_Luke: I coming, Daisy, don't you worry, I will make it all better._

_Jesse knew that Daisy was in good hands, & Luke brought her inside, heading straight to the bathroom, he lifted her up on to the toilet seat, carefully treated her cut, then put a Big Bird bandage on it, he kissed it, & asked smiling._

_Luke: All better, Daisy Girl?_

_She smiled & nodded, she thanked her cousin, & she said this to them, as they went outside, & got her bike back up._

_Daisy: I want to try, Luke, I want to try one more time._

_Seeing the determination on his cousin's face, Luke couldn't argue with her, he got her back on._

_She let him know that she was ready for him to let go, & he did as she requested, once he did, she did it, she rode around the yard, & she stopped & squealed in delight, she said excitingly to Luke._

_Daisy (excitingly): I did it, Luke!_

_Luke (smiling): You sure did, Cousin!_

_They hugged, & celebrated, Jesse & Bo cheered from the Porch, & he informed Luke & Daisy, that they are all going out for Ice Cream to celebrate._

**_The memory faded, & Luke saw some recognition in his cousin's face, she was fighting the urge not to remember, but her face was now a total blank._**

**_Bo thought of a good memory, & he said to Daisy._**

Bo: Remember, Daisy, when you got your Yellow Roadrunner? You wanted the right car, & we searched & searched all over the Used Car Lots, until we found a clunker, then we surprised you? Please, Darlin', please remember.

_**Bo's Memory consisted of this.**_

_The Dukes found the right car for Daisy, but it would take a lot of work for it to run again, Cooter offered his garage for them to work in, they worked on it day & night, until it was finished, & ran great._

_Bo & Luke were standing by the car, Jesse & Cooter brought her in, & they had their hands cover her eyes, they took them off, & the four men yelled in unison this._

_Bo, Cooter, Jesse & Luke (in unison): SURPRISE!!!_

_Daisy was full of emotion; she thought the car looked great, she said to them all._

_Daisy: I love it, Guys, Thank you so much; I just love this little car._

_Jesse (smiling): You deserve it, Honey, You worked so hard, you deserve a little something from your family with love._

_Bo (smiling): Cousin, You came in to our lives with such joy, we wanted to return the favor with something that you would enjoy & love._

_Cooter (smiling): You mean so much to us, Daisy, we want to make sure that you know that every day._

_Luke (smiling): That's right, Cousin, So with love from your family & friends, Enjoy the car._

_She kissed the 4 men; they all got into the car, & drove off for a nice drive to Hazzard County Park._

_**The memory faded once more, then Daisy had recognition on her face this time & the welt disappeared, she said with tears in her eyes.**_

Daisy (tearful): Bo? Luke?

**_The cousins smiled, & knew that she was back with them, they waved their hands, & the Force Field, the crystals created, deactivated, she hugged them tightly, & they welcomed the embrace._**

_**She saw Luke's shoulder, & Bo holding his side of his stomach, she gasped, she said this to him.**_

Daisy (gasped): Oh my God, Guys, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!

Bo & Luke (in unison): We know it, Cousin we forgive you.

**_They hugged once more, & then Maurice shimmered in with a group of Demons, he said in disgust._**

Maurice (disgusted): How touching! A Reunion, You failed Master & the Daisy, me now I am sorry, my Pet, I have to destroy you on orders of the Mighty Drago.

Daisy (venomous anger): Bring on, Ugly; I am going to show you what happens when you mess with my family!

_**The Demons & Maurice charged, they fought, Daisy was doing great this time, & she vanished Maurice, & then helped Luke & Bo with the other Demons, then Daisy said smiling exclaiming.**_

Daisy (smiling, exclaiming): I guess we banished our unwanted guests back to Hell!

**_Bo & Luke smiled in agreement, then they all turned towards they sky, they heard a voice booming in the distance, like thunder._**

Drago (booming): You fought well against my troop of Demons, but let's see if you got the stones, to fight against me, You will fail, You Puny Human Beings, Just like your parents, Meet me at Hazzard County Lake, or say "goodbye" to your precious hometown!

**_Just like that, his voice disappeared in the distance, & Luke said this in a commanding tone exclaiming._**

Luke (commanding, exclaiming): Let's go home, Guys!

**_Bo & Daisy nodded, they went towards "Dixie", Daisy helped her cousins in gently, they went home, so Daisy can take care of her cousins' injuries, reunite with Jesse & Cooter, rest & eat, then train for the final battle against the killer, who killed their parents, they want to make sure that they are ready for him._**

End of: Banishing Unwanted Guests:

_**Balladeer: Are they going to be successful against Drago & Co, Will the Dukes give up their powers, & live normal lives once again, Find out, & Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss the concluding chapter of: Chosen Ones, Y'all! **_


	7. Epilogue:

Epilogue: Update on the Chosen Ones:

**_The Young Dukes returned to the farm, & Jesse & Cooter came out, when they heard the_** **_familiar sound of the "General Lee's" engine, this time, Jesse had a smile on his face, when he saw his three young children coming back together again, he ran towards Daisy, & engulfed her in a hug, Bo & Luke smiled & watched from the sides. Cooter smiled too, as he watched from his position on the Porch._**

**_Jesse & Daisy hugged for a long time, they held the embrace for a little bit longer, & then he broke it, when he saw the condition his nephews were in, he asked exclaiming._**

Jesse (exclaiming): What the hell happened to you?

**_Daisy, Bo, & Luke quickly filled them in, & Daisy apologized once more, then ushered the boys into the house, to take care of them, then they filled their uncle, & Cooter on Drago wanted to meet, so they need to make a plan up, Suddenly Daisy remembered something that could help them, she said with a smile._**

Daisy (smiling): Drago gave me some of his powers, if I combine his & mine with yours & Bo's, we can be unstoppable, & BAM! We can send him back to the rock he crawled out from.

**_The 3 men smiled, & each said this to her about her plan._**

Jesse (smiling): Brilliant, Absolutely Brilliant, Daisy.

_**Bo & Luke each chuckled, & smiled exclaiming to Daisy their thoughts on what she wanted to do to Drago.**_

Bo (smiled & exclaimed): I sure say it is, Man, that would teach an evil being to mess with a Duke!

Luke (smiled in agreement, exclaimed): Especially a female one, Daisy, You are sure a smart one!

**_She loved the compliments, & she went to get the First-Aid Kit, & began to treat her cousins' injuries gently, as she could, then Cooter announced to them, as he got up._**

Cooter: I have to go back to my own place, & the Hazzard County Garage, it's repaired, I have to get back to my life, thanks so much for everything, Y'all.

**_He went to the Guest Room to pack, once he was done, he hugged his friends, & their uncle, that he considered family, they told him, if he needs help, to call them on the C.B., he promised he will, he drove off in his truck, & the Dukes relaxed that day._**

_**The next day, the young Dukes met Drago, at the meeting spot, & Drago said this to them.**_

Drago: Ready to die, Kiddies?

Bo (venom): Bring on, Wizard!

Luke (equal venom): Pack your bags, we are sending you back to hell, where you belong!

Daisy (confident): Beware, You aren't the only one, who is powerful around here, you are on our turf, so be scared, Drago.

Drago (sarcastically): Ohhh, I am shaking in my boots.

**_They went into battle, & they all were fighting well, but had some battle wounds, the Dukes used their intelligence, & Drago used his strength, then it was time for Daisy's plan to be carried out, she yelled to her cousins._**

Daisy (yelling): Guys, Now, Let's do it! (she held one hand high in the air).

**_Bo & Luke nodded, they joined their hands on top of their cousin's, & their hands were straight out, palms open facing Drago._**

Daisy: Say "goodbye" to this world, You Bastard!

**_They began chanting, it was this that destroyed Drago._**

Bo, Luke, & Daisy (in unison, chanting): Mitchell, Susanna, & Kenneth & Leslie Duke, We call upon your strength, & wisdom, Let the Destroyer be the destroyed, Let him feel the suffering, & pain to our gain, Bless us at this hour, as we use this power!

**_They chanted three times, until Drago was screaming this to them loudly._**

Drago (screamed): NO!!!!!

**_He exploded in the air, & the Dukes went home to their farm, where they took a warm bath, got treated by their uncle for their injuries, changed their clothes, ate, & slept, before they slept, they called Cooter, & were relieved that he was OK, they went to the bedrooms, & fell asleep peacefully since their ordeal had begun._**

**_The next following week, the Dukes decided to give up their powers, for the next generation to take over, they read the 2nd set of words on the bottle, & it happened, they went over to the Graveyard to talk to their parents for awhile, Jesse was glad that peace was restored, & justice was served, Here was the Dukes encounter with their Parents' Graves._**

_**After their chat, each of the Dukes showed their emotions, & cried, once they composed themselves, each of them said to their parents with a smile.**_

Luke (smiling): Rest in peace, Guys, Thanks for your love & strength.

Bo (smiling): Don't worry, Guys, Uncle Jesse took care of us real well, & he still is doing it, we love him, so thank you for bringing him into our lives.

Daisy (smiling): Don't worry, Guys, the tradition will continue for many years to come.

_**They left the Graveyard with six pairs of hands around each other's waist.**_

End of: Epilogue: Update on the Chosen Ones:

**_Balladeer: Well, All is well in Hazzard County, The Dukes decided that Witchcraft should be used only once, so you should make it good, My Friends, Are there going to be a new generation of "Chosen Ones", Well, Come back, Y'all, to find out, You hear? Stay Tuned for the next Duke Story!_**


End file.
